The alliance
by Prawnotron
Summary: An ancient time machine is found by the U.N.S.C Infinity, causing halo, metroid, dead space, bioshock, doctor who, Star Wars, half-life, and AVP to collide. Begin the alliance!
1. The Infinity

(Starting off with halo and metroid, with a clue at the end for the next part.)

The master chief reloaded his assault rifle and fired at the promethean knights. A lancer got up close to him, but he tore it's furious mask open, revealing the glowing skull underneath. He pulled out his knife, and stabbed it. The forerunner A.I. Screeched in pain (or whatever the knights sound like) and the spartan pulled the knife out. Head first, the promethean disintegrated, allowing Chief to resume fire on it's allies. 'Watch yourselves!' Called a marine. 'They got watchers!'

Sure enough, the floating drones came down and protected the knights with hard-light shields. 'Target the watchers.' Ordered Chief. After they were destroyed, the knights were vulnerable to a continued attack, until a battle wagon joined the fight. When things got difficult though, a plasma grenade stuck on of the knights, destroying it. An elite in silver, symbol-carved armour jumped down the slope from behind the prometheans. Chief recognised him straight away. thel'Vadamee. The Arbiter. He activated dual energy swords and slashed the knights in a huge duel. He then climbed the back of the battle wagon and decapitated it, jumping off as it's body deleted itself. 'Good to see you again demon.' The Arbiter said as he shook hands with the spartan. 'Likewise. I'm just going to assume you thought I was dead, didn't you?'

The elite nodded. 'I confess though, I suspected you survived. But I couldn't come looking for you though. I had to lead Sanghelios.' Chief was confused. 'Wait, you mean...?'

His old ally nodded again. 'I am now the leader of the Sangheli. We've been trying to hunt down those of us who still worshipped those weapons, and our search lead us here. We now discover they are working with... Those machines.' He explained.

'They're called prometheans.' Explained Master Chief. 'Before the forerunners disappeared, one of them, called the Didact, tried to build an army immune to the flood, so he turned ancient humans and other forerunners into those things. Some of them were also other humans from very recently.'

Arbiter was clearly disgusted at the thought. 'How do you know this monster did that to them?' He asked. What he didn't expect chief to say was 'because I actually met the Didact, and killed him.' Unknown to the Arbiter, Chief thought about Cortana. The A.I. Who helped him do that, and who he never left out on his missions. She was dead now. He wasn't in the mood to talk about it.' Let's just find out what they were keeping from us. They went into the cave the prometheans were guarding with the other marines, and found some kind of spherical device. It was the size of a warthog and was different shades of blue all across the surface. 'Let's bring this thing to the Infinity. Maybe the eggheads can figure out what it is.' Ordered the marine sergeant. As they were bringing it out, the Covenant assaulted. Distracted by the battle, Master Chief backed into the sphere, and noticed that there was some kind of blue energy surrounding him. 'Demon?' Asked the Arbiter, uncertainly. Without warning, the spartan disintegrated the way forerunner technology does and all of the particles were pulled into the sphere. The marines held back the assault, then realised their best soldier was gone. 'Where'd he go?' Asked one of them. Grimly, the Arbiter pointed at the sphere.

Samus Aran noticed that there was some kind of unknown signal in the sector. She put her suit on and set her ship to the signal's location. Arriving on a large metallic asteroid, Samus scanned the surface. Whatever this place was made of, it was unknown to every record in her suit's data banks. After looking around, she found a derelict ship on the asteroid. Remembering Phantoon, she chose to proceed with caution. She looked in and sure enough, there were space pirates in there. Looking around carefully, she saw that this was obviously the ship's hangar. Scanning it, she found that the ship was countless century's old, and that it was called the U.N.S.C. Infinity. According to the federation records, this ship disappeared thousands of years back, with no one knowing what happened. One of the pirates noticed her and alerted the others. They started firing, forcing her to break cover. She returned fire and killed half of them, and used missiles to blow open the hull, sucking the others into space. She kept searching and found that there were no body's of the old ship's crew. An alert came up on her HUD saying there were strange readings from the dust. She scanned it, but instead of just a description of what it was, she was shown old records of the ship's crew. After multiple scans and re-scans, Samus realised that the dust was the crew. This confused her. They may have been dead for hundreds of years, but they can't have decomposed this quickly. They should be skeletons now, not dust. Continuing her investigation, she found some kind of strange artefact shaped like a handle. Out of curiosity, she gripped it and a blue energy blade appeared on it. Leaving it, she eventually found more pirates examining a large metallic sphere. After gunning them down, she decided to scan the sphere. Whatever it was, actually touching it was a bad idea. A bright blue light then surrounded it. After it went out, there was a man in front of it. He was wearing some kind of green armour not too dissimilar to federation marines, but she never seen something like that before. Realising she was there, the man picked up his rifle and aimed it at the bounty hunter.

'Identify yourself.' Ordered Chief. After confirming oxygen in the room, Samus took her helmet off. 'You first.' She replied. Surprisingly, he did. 'Spartan 117, Master Chief, of the U.N.S.C. You next.' He wasn't disappointed. 'Samus Aran, bounty hunter, asset of the Galactic Federation. What do you mean U.N.S.C. Anyway? It went down hundreds of years ago.' Chief was confused then. 'What's the Galactic Federation? And what do you mean went down? How did you get on board?' Samus was equally confused. 'I don't know if you noticed, but this ship has been a wreck for a long time. And what's that thing?' She approached the sphere. 'Stop!' Warned Chief. 'It's forerunner tech. I don't know what happens if you touch that!' Ignoring him, she touched it, and had the same disintegration experience chief had.

On board the Infinity, Dr. Glassman studied the sphere. Remembering his last experience with a forerunner artefact, he made sure he didn't touch it. His instruments then detected some kind of strange signal from it. From the look of it, it was some kind of teleport. He backed away as the sphere flashed and Samus Aran appeared out of nowhere in front of it.

'What?' Exclaimed Glassman. As soon as the bounty hunter regained her bearings, she rematerialised her helmet and charged her arm cannon. A squad of Marines came in and aimed their battle rifles. Samus scanned them, and saw that the information matched that of the dust piles she found earlier. 'Identify yourself.' Ordered the marine sergeant. Samus replied 'Samus Aran, bounty hunter and asset of the Galactic Federation. You next.' The captain of the Infinity came in then. 'My name is captain Thomas Lasky. Captain of the U.N.S.C. Infinity.' Samus stared at him in surprise. This was the Infinity? How was this possible? Just 1 minute ago, this ship was ancient and abandoned. Now, it's fully functional. Was this where the Master Chief came from? As if reading her mind, Lasky asked 'now that we know each other, where's our spartan?'

Chief investigated the area he was in. This was definitely the Infinity, but what happened to it? 'It's the forward unto dawn all over again.' He thought to himself. He then detected something on his motion tracker right behind him. He turned and punched before he had time to register what it was. The creature was bipedal, with it's knees seemingly bent backwards, it's skin was blood red, it had a smooth reptilian head, it had brown armour with an orange tint, and some kind of weapon on it's left arm, while the right had an orange energy sword-like blade. The creature regained it's bearings and attacked Chief with the blade weapon. He ducked under it and pulled out his M6G pistol. The creature reared back for another swipe, but it took a bullet to just above the mouth. After it fell dead, Chief examined it's body. It had 6 eyes, 3 on each side of it's head, and it's lower jaw was split in 2. Chief heard something roar at him. He turned and took cover as more space pirates fired at him. He grabbed his assault rifle and returned fire. Realising he had 2 frag grenades on him, he threw one and waited. After hearing a small explosion and the space pirates' death cries, he continued on his way. He stopped at a junction after noticing a small lobster-like robot floating past. After it left, Master Chief continued on his way. What are these things? And what happened to the infinity? Stopping at the bridge, he saw more space pirates in there. In canisters, they had some kind of red shards. He noticed one of them, who wore thicker grey armour and a helmet, obviously communicating with someone. He tried to intercept the signal, but it used some kind of unfamiliar wavelength. The best he could do was record what this one was saying, and make a mental note to get it translated. He remembered when Cortana intercepted and translated covenant communications. That made their fights against the covenant much easier. He forced himself not to think of that as he continued recording.

On board his command ship, Jul'mdama, leader of the storm covenant, waited for the results of the strange signals. At long last, 3 unggoy entered the bridge. 'We got it captain boss!' Said one of them excitedly. Another one added 'we think it's a teleporter!' Mdama wasn't convinced. 'The forerunners would not have put so much faith into such a simple device. by their race, at least.' He told them. The third grunted finished off. 'Wait. It actually teleports...through time! We think if you activate it, you will be absorbed by the device, and sent back into a different period of time!' The zealous elite was finally surprised. He paused to think of this new discovery. If this is true, then how? Even as it pained him to admit it, there was no way even his gods could have created power over time itself. They must have had assistance. But from who, or what?

As Roland studied Samus' suit, he realised the technology used to build it was ancient. Almost as old as the Forerunners themselves. 'Who made this suit again?' The A.I. Asked. Samus replied 'the Chozo. Back on Zebes, they built it so I could survive the conditions there. After I left, well, you could say I never left home without it.' Something then occurred to the bounty hunter. 'Are you done with it? I need to check something. 'As soon as she had the suit back, she scanned the sphere, and got this. 'Unknown readings from artefact. 75% unknown technology. 25% Chozo technology. Purpose of device: unknown.' Samus stared at the readings. The Chozo made one quarter of this thing? 'What do you know about it?' She asked Dr. Glassman. He replied 'we know 25% of it was made by the forerunners, but we don't know about the other 3 quarters.' Samus then added to what they already knew. 'Another quarter of it was made by the Chozo. They're the race who built my suit.' the Arbiter walked in then. Samus kept getting alerted whenever he showed up. Probably due to his similar appearance to space pirates, or because she still didn't know what he was. 'Anything different?' He asked, which Glassman told him there wasn't. Without warning, the sphere activated. 'Who touched it?' Asked one of the scientists. After realising no one did, they stared at the sphere. Was Master Chief coming back? Strangely, nothing came from it. Scanning it, Samus realised someone else activated it. Whoever it was, the sphere was just making a bridge.

After finishing his recording, Chief remembered he had a translator in his helmet. Ever since Cortana's death, he had an automatic translator installed into his helmet. After waiting for it to update with wherever he was, he could finally figure out what the pirate leader was saying. 'Yes commander Ridley. We found something. One of us touched it and...disintegrated, but some kind of red shards came to us from it. No idea what they are, but we're working it out now. No, I don't think it's red phazon. Last time we checked, it was eradicated, so I don't think some of it survived. Yes, she was here, but now she's gone. Another human has just arrived, but he seems a bit...primitive, even by their standards. However, he killed a fair few of our troops, but we can't find him. We will update you when we have anything else sir.'

Master Chief was very confused. Who the hell was Ridley? And what's Phazon? Why did they describe him as primitive? As he tried to think, the shards the pirates have been collecting suddenly started glowing, alerting them. As they examined them, Chief's location was given away by something growling behind him. As the pirates prepared to shoot him, he looked back and saw more of them heading towards him, but something was wrong. They were the ones he killed earlier. They were covered in their own blood, blades sprouted out of their arms, and they stumbled with every step. They advanced towards him and roared like animals. Clearly, the armed pirates were just as confused as Chief was. The creatures charged quickly, blades slicing through the air...


	2. Old enemies

(Still with halo and metroid, but now with dead space in the mix. Spoiler alert! Bioshock at the end.)

Earthgov marines were sent into the research facility. When they entered, they saw the hallways were soaked with blood. One of them actually took his helmet off so he could throw up. 'Man up private!' Ordered the commander. 'We don't do something, we could have another outbreak on our hands!' There was then a growling noise nearby. 'Sir?' Asked one of the marines, nervously. 'Are you sure there's necromorphs here?' The commander replied 'well, there's ass tons of blood, but no bodies.' one of the marines smirked at his neighbour and said 'sounds like your sex life.' Which the other marine replied 'fuck you.' The commander added 'Plus, there's a marker here.' There was then a scream from the back of the squad, they turned and saw the nervous marine dragged into a vent by some kind of appendage. The marines were distracted again by a group of slashers running at them, snarling. 'Fire at will!' Shouted the commander. They all started firing and they held the slashers back. 'Remember! Aim for the limbs!' Shouted the commander. Another marine screamed as a puker leaned out of a vent and threw up on him, burning into his chest. Their forces overrun, the marines fell back. As they reached the entrance they came through, a large necromorph blocked their way. It was jet-black with 5 glowing red eyes, and a split round mouth. It's arms hung in front of it, massive blades instead of hands, and 2 small appendages on the sides of it's stomach. Shouting a war cry, one of the marines shot it's arms and left leg off. 'Yeah! How do you like that, bitch?' He taunted. To his horror then, the ubermorph quickly regenerated its lost limbs and swiftly decapitated the marine. It then stabbed the door controls, trapping the survivors inside...

Master chief quickly found himself between a rock and a hard place. On his left, there were space pirates, arming their weapons. On his right, there were some kind of bloodied creatures stumbling towards him. Thinking quickly, he threw his last grenade at the command bridge. The cracked windows smashed, and sucked every one of them into space. Looking around, chief saw a massive claw shaped frigate orbiting behind the metal asteroid. He looked back at the derelict ship to confirm what he knew, and there it was. It was DEFINITELY the Infinity.

Isaac Clarke looked at the quarantined entrance to the marker lab. He then called John Carver on his Rig link. 'Ready?' He asked, which Carver replied 'yeah. Now hurry up and get that door open will you?' Isaac opened the door control panel and started rewiring it. 'Hey! It's not easy. Being an engineer, I mean.' He then heard Ellie Langford on the Rig link. 'Right. An engineer and expert on fighting necromorphs. As if one or the other weren't hard enough on their own.' Isaac laughed a bit at that, and got the door opened. The first thing he saw was a guardian at the end of the corridor, reaching out with it's tentacles and screaming agonisingly. He always hated those things. 'Just shut up!' He shouted as he fired his plasma cutter a few times, severing the tentacles. The guardian shrieked in more agony, then died after sighing in relief. As Isaac made his way further, he found 3 of the marines who were trapped in there. One of them was lying there, dead, while his 2 colleagues, now slashers, munched on his body. Noticing Isaac, they roared and attacked. Noticing how impossibly fast they were, Isaac remembered the marines had stasis modules. They weren't slashers, they were twitchers. After a short struggle he managed to kill them both. He then heard a loud roar behind him. Looking back, he saw a brute charging at him. 'Hate those things.' He thought as he ran. The wall then blew open, and there was a shuttle outside. Carver jumped in and fired at the massive necromorph. He dive-rolled under it's punch, and fired his shotgun at it's shoulders. After it was dead, Isaac noticed the corridor to their right was corruption-free. Investigating, they found the sphere. 'What the hell is that?' Asked Carver. Ellie, still in the ship, checked the records. 'Apparently, it fell to earth hundreds of years ago, until S.C.A.F. Found it and started studying it. Obviously, it's not human-made.' The engineer and the soldier stared at it, was it the same aliens from tau volantis? They both turned as they heard a growling sound. The ubermorph stood in the doorway, watching them. Carver shot it's head off, but it grew a replacement before he even had time to aim for it's leg. 'Shit!' Shouted Isaac. 'It's another regenerating one!' After Carver asked how they can kill it, Isaac replied 'we can't!' The monster charged at them, but carver used the hydraulic engine on his shotgun to slice it's leg off. It fell onto the sphere, and disintegrated in a flash of blue light. Isaac and Carver stared at it, wondering where it went. What they didn't know was that it went centuries forward in time on board the remains of the U.N.S.C. Infinity, and brought the marker signal with it.

'Now what do you think you're doing?' Asked commander Palmer as Samus entered the holding area containing the sphere. 'Trying to get back.' She replied. 'Besides, it looks like you have everything under control here.' She spoke too soon, as the alarm then went off. 'Alert. Hostile ships incoming.' Blared the automatic alert system. A covenant carrier was outside, sending boarding pods into the Infinity. Elites charged in with storm rifles, but the Arbiter and HIS elites held them back, making the defence easier for the marines. 'MAC cannon offline!' Shouted one of the marines, who was then gunned down with boiling plasma. 'Looks like I'm staying for a bit longer.' Commented the bounty hunter. She charged up her arm cannon and blasted down a distracted Jackal. She jump-flipped over a storm elite and blasted the back of his head. 2 hunters arrived, and she killed one with a super missile. After failing to tear it's shield off with the grapple beam, she got around the other one and charge beamed it's back, then commented 'that was easy.' Without warning, some kind of robots appeared around her. They were large, hunchbacked and had completely unfamiliar weapons. 'Prometheans on the ship!' Warned a marine. One of those "prometheans" fired it's weapon at a marine, and he completely disintegrated as he fell dead. Dodging their shots, she managed to kill them, but some kind of floating drone flew down and "resurrected" one of them. The marines killed the drone, and let Samus destroy the knight again. 'Should've told you.' Said one of the marines apologetically. 'Watchers are top priority targets. They put up shields, throw back grenades, and bring the dead ones back to life.' The alert then revealed that the prometheans were in the sphere chamber. When Samus and a group of spartans got there, a pack of crawlers were guarding the door. After dealing with them, they found 3 knights and a commander at the sphere. Scanning them, Samus was confused at the results. Apparently, there were traces of human DNA in them. Using seeker missiles, the bounty hunter killed the knights, and grappled with the commander. Eventually tearing it's mask off and revealing the skull. She stared at it in surprise, then was sent to the floor while she was distracted. It put it's face back on, and reared back it's blade, but one of the spartans ripped it off, and stabbed it. The commander roared as it's molecules broke down. There were then reports of more prometheans in the mess hall, and they had some kind of cannon-like device with them.

Master chief held on to the pirate shuttle as it flew back down to the Infinity. As they all disembarked, Chief pulled back a straggler and slit it's throat. Searching it's equipment, he found it's communicator and tuned into their communications, giving him access to unsecured channels. He saw another pirate commando giving orders to it's troops. They unloaded some kind of massive container from their ship. It was mostly glass and full of a green liquid, and it was large enough to hold a scorpion tank. He then heard a voice from it growl something. Activating his translator, chief found that it said 'report.' The commando replied 'something's happening commander. We think the human is dead, but our casualties have...changed.' The voice spoke again. 'Changed? Explain.' Looking closer, chief could see a dark shape in the container. He then noticed that the commando was actually terrified, but was managing to hide it very well. Despite the different face, the spartan knew the look it had. Plenty of marines had that look. 'They seemed to have...come back to life, but mutated. They've gone feral, and it takes most of our ammo just to kill one.' Chief then realised the dark shape looked like a pterodactyl, and there were dim red lights where the eyes should be. One of those crustacean drones flew down and said in a deep robotic voice 'regeneration complete.' At this, the green liquid drained away, and the creature stepped out. It was huge, reptilian and dark skinned. It had glowing red eyes, a blade on the end of it's tail, and it had huge wings. It then looked around suspiciously. 'I smell...human meat. He's still alive you idiot!' He grabbed the commando and threw it to the wall, then spewed flames from his mouth, burning it alive. He then found Chief and growled. 'It's not the hunter, but it's something.' Without warning, the ubermorph smashed through the door and roared. A horde of pirate-slashers followed in it's wake.

'Isaac? What are you doing?' Asked Carver. Isaac was about to touch the sphere, but stopped quickly. He took his helmet off and looked back at Carver. 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained.' Ellie tried to discourage him on the Riglink as well. 'We don't even know what it is! There's a chance that necromorph is dead.' But Isaac stayed persistent. 'If that bastard's still alive, he could spread the necromorphs somewhere else. This is worth the risk.' Resigning himself to it, Carver stepped back. 'Good luck Clarke.' After finally convincing Ellie, he stepped forward and touched the sphere. He was drawn into it, and sent across time and space.

The prometheans activated their device, and a squad of 5 marines entered. The device emitted an orange light and the marines turned to dust. Seconds later, 5 promethean knights teleported into the hall. Samus stared horrified at what just happened. These things weren't robots, they were human. That weapon just solved the mystery of what happened to the infinity. 'A composer?!' Exclaimed the Arbiter in shock. 'But there was only one! The demon destroyed it!' Roland offered what he thought. 'Maybe they started D.I.Y. and made their own. We should get rid of it, pronto!

Isaac reappeared in...where was he? The sphere was behind him, and he was in a street. Looking around, he saw that the place was abandoned. Was the ubermorph here? He then heard what sounded like a little girl scream. 'Shit!' He ran and saw her grabbed by a man in an antique suit. 'Get off you son of a bitch!' He shouted as he slammed his plasma cutter into the man's face. He then saw that the man's face was grotesquely deformed, like a melted wax statue. He attacked the engineer, but Isaac fired at his neck, severing his head. He went to check on the girl afterwards. 'You okay kid?' He asked. To his shock, her eyes were glowing yellow, and she was deathly pale. 'Yes. Thank you mister.' She said smiling. As if all the necromorphs and his temporary insanity from his second outbreak weren't horrifying enough, he was unnerved by this girl's voice. It sounded like a normal voice for her, and some kind of...demon speaking at the same time. He then heard something moan at him. He looked and saw a hulking beast in a diving suit looking at him. There were 8 yellow portholes dotted around it's helmet and instead of a right hand, it had a drill. He then noticed that the girl was smiling at that thing. 'He saved me mr. Bubbles!' She told it. 'Is he your friend? Are you friends with the tin man?' Isaac could hardly believe what he was looking at. The portholes on the...thing turned red and it charged at him, pinning him to the wall. 'Hey! What the hell!?' Exclaimed the engineer. The big daddy revved up it's drill and reared back...


	3. Oh look More death

The TARDIS spiralled through the time vortex. Where was it going, he didn't know. The Doctor just felt like giving it a random timey-wimey button, which input completely random coordinates when pressed. When it landed, he saw that he was millions of years in the future, even after new earth! He looked outside, and saw he was in a huge city, populated by countless different species, such as humans, toydarians, wookies, trandosians, and countless others. He licked his index finger and raised it in the air. 'Coruscant.' He said to himself quietly. He then laughed madly and shouted out 'Coruscant! The planet-sized city, and capital of the universe! And let's not forget, home of the Jedi order!' He then noticed multiple aliens were staring at him. He looked around awkwardly and murmured 'I should stop talking to myself.' He then decided to visit the Jedi temple. He always wanted to know how "the force" worked. He straightened his bow tie and strolled off towards the magnificent building.

Isaac Clarke struggled against the big daddy's grip to no avail. It revved up it's drill and prepared to take his head off. Eventually, he managed to get his plasma cutter, and shot the drill off. The diving suit beast released him and roared In pain. It tries to clobber Isaac, but he dodged it's punches, and shot the supports of the balcony above them. The platform fell and buried the big daddy, and Isaac dodged away from it. Looking back, he heard his enemy moan quietly, then die. The little sister ran over to her protector's body and started nudging it. 'Mr. Bubbles? Please get up. Why aren't you moving? Mr. B?' She was actually crying now. Isaac was confused. What was that thing? And why was that girl so fond of it? He decided to find out. 'Hey, kid. You okay' he asked. She looked at him, then hidden behind the armoured corpse. 'Please don't hurt me.' She begged in fear. Isaac tried to calm her down. 'Relax. I'm not going to.' Unfortunately, she didn't believe him. 'But the monsters always say that, and you hurt mr. Bubbles!' Isaac could tell he was fighting a losing battle. 'Jesus Christ Isaac.' He thought to himself. 'You survived shit-tons of necromorphs, but you can't even handle one little kid.' He took his helmet off and squatted. 'Do I look like a monster?' He asked. The little sister shook her head, but still hidden. Isaac put his plasma cutter down and walked over. 'You're fine. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm not like...whatever that guy was.' He gestured towards the splicer he decapitated. She nervously went to him and looked up. 'Why did you kill mr. Bubbles?' She asked sadly. He replied 'well, I didn't know what else to do, so I panicked.' As he finished, there was a horrible noise nearby. It sounded like some kind of animal screeching, and a young girl screaming. The little sister backed away, horrified. 'Big sister's coming! Run away!' She told him. The engineer was confused. Who, or what, is big sister? As If on cue, some kind of creature leapt down near him. It was thin and gangly, it was in a diving suit, its circular faceplate was glowing red, and there was a large needle strapped to it's arm. It emitted that same scream and charged at Isaac. He put his helmet back on, aimed his plasma cutter, and prepared to fight.

On the remains of the Infinity, the space pirates fired at the pirate necromorphs, but couldn't hold them back. Taking advantage of the situation, Master Chief ran for the chamber containing the sphere, with Ridley close behind. As he dodged the space dragon's flames (yes. That's Ridley's species. I'm not joking.) Chief recognised the burns they were leaving. That wasn't fire, it was plasma. Eventually, he threw himself down a waste disposal chute and ended up in the "sewers" of the Infinity. Finding the release button, he heard a strangled yell before he could pull it. A space pirate fell from that same chute, wrestling with something small. It was a severed pirate head with tentacles, and it was strangling the pirate with them. Finally getting a good grip, the pirate creeper ripped it's victim's head off, and stuck it's appendages into the neck stump. Instead of falling, the body started walking slowly towards the spartan. Reacting quickly, he pressed the release button and they were ejected into space. Chief managed to slow down by jet packing back towards the derelict ship, and he finally got back to the sphere chamber. As he decided to touch it, he heard a growl behind him. He turned and saw the ubermorph in the doorway. It sharpened it's blades and strode towards him.

All the covenant forces pulled back from the Infinity, letting the prometheans have fun with their homemade composer. As more and more U.N.S.C personnel were disintegrated and bought back as more promethean knights, all the survivors fallen back to the sphere. Lasky grabbed a shotgun and held his ground with Samus, the Arbiter, and Palmer. Dr. Glassman tried to activate the new automatic defence system, but a battlewagon teleported in front of him. Before he could react, the A.I beast skewered him on it's blade. 'Shit!' Shouted Palmer. She fought back the prometheans, but she was eventually overwhelmed and killed. As the knights, along with packs of crawlers, surrounded the 3, Lasky asked Samus 'you sure that thing's a teleport?' She confirmed this, then Lasky stepped out of the chamber and sealed the door. 'There's an emergency airlock in that chamber. In case it's too dangerous, the specimen, namely the sphere, will get sucked into space. Use it, and I'll make sure these sons of bitches never get it.' Surprised at this, Samus placed her hand on the sphere and looked back at the captain. He saluted the both of them as the Arbiter returned with a bow, then touched the sphere. The last thing they both saw then was Lasky activating the emergency protocols.

Isaac was thrown against the wall as the big sister picked him up with telekinesis. Seeing a security camera, Isaac fired at it. Detecting the threat, an alarm was raised and 2 sentry drones were deployed. Distracted, the former human released him and turned her attention to the floating robots. There was then a flash of blue light, and Carver arrived seconds later. 'Isaac, what the fuck is going on?' He asked. Finally destroying the drones, the big sister turned back to the 2 and threw flames at them.

Master chief ducked under the ubermorph's swipe and returned fire. After he finished his clip, he realised it just healed all the bullet wounds like they were nothing. He stuck his pistol into the monster's mouth and blew the back of it's head off, which it quickly healed. There was then a flash of blue light, and the Arbiter leapt at the ubermorph, slicing off it's arms and head. Samus then froze it with her ice beam, then shattered it with a missile, leaving the lower body to fall dead. 'What's happened?' Asked the spartan. The Arbiter told him 'the Infinity was attacked. Covenant and prometheans swarmed the ship like insects. The prometheans created a new composer.' Samus finished off, grimly. 'We were the only survivors. Lasky bought us time to get out.' Chief stared at them in shock. Now he knew why the Infinity was in ruins. It was his turn to report then. 'There's some kind of creatures here. They're red, reptilian, and they're organised into some kind of military.' He continued after Samus told him they were space pirates. 'I don't know how, but the dead ones...came back. The bodies mutated and now they're attacking the live ones. The pirates were led by some kind of flying lizard. It was intelligent, and it spat plasma, like a dragon with fire.' Looking through Samus' visor, he noticed she had a mixed expression of anger, hatred, and...fear? 'Where did you lose it?' She asked. He told her near the hangar, then she strode off without another word. What she didn't notice that the other 2 did however, was that the ubermorph's remains were gone.

Entering the Jedi temple, the Doctor met a highly experienced Jedi named (guess who?) Obi-wan Kenobi. After the Doctor asked for an explanation of the force, Obi-wan replied 'of course. What do you want to know?' To his confusion, the Doctor answered 'well, anything really. There's all kinds of forces. Gravity, push and pull, resistance, but this is THE force! I was hoping to learn the basic fundamentals.' Obi-wan didn't fully understand him. 'I thought every civilisation knew about the force. How come you don't?' Thinking of the best way to cover this, he said 'I'm a bit of a hermit. Just thought I'd get some fresh air.' The Jedi smirked at him and said 'nice try. You're an ancient traveller. Even as old as master Yoda.' The Doctor was surprised. 'You read my mind! God the force must be brilliant! I know I haven't got a chance with it, but still, brilliant! By the way, is Yoda the head of the Jedi council?' He asked. Obi-wan nodded and frowned. 'There's some things clouding me about you. Plenty of dark secrets. Like I know your name isn't really the Doctor, but I can't find what it is. Doctor who, exactly?' The Doctor chuckled to himself and said 'I actually like hearing that question. You could ask me that question until the end of creation, I'll never answer.' As he finished, Obi-wan felt a disturbance in the force. A very big one. 'Are you alright?' Asked the Doctor. The Jedi started 'There's a powerful disturbance in the force.' Before he could explain, the Doctor said 'no need to tell me. Is it going to affect all off time and space itself?' Having no idea what he was talking about, Obi-wan told him it would. Straight after, the time lord said 'okay' then head butted him in the face. In his mind, the Doctor saw a soldier, a bounty hunter, an engineer, an elite, diving suit cyborgs, hunters, creatures hiding in the shadows, the sphere, a derelict ship, an army of marauding aliens, hordes of robots,a religious alien alliance, metroids, ancient A.I robots, undead monsters, Daleks...Daleks!?

After finally killing the big sister, Isaac and Carver took a moment to rest. After tending to his burns, Isaac went over to their dead enemy. 'Uh. Isaac?' Carver started. 'Are you sure it's dead?' Isaac answered 'yeah. But we should probably know what this is.' Carver laughed for a second. 'Yeah. That was what you were like with that sphere, and look how that turned out.' Removing the big sister's helmet, Isaac was horrified at what it was. 'Holy shit.' He exclaimed quietly as he saw what it was. It was a teenage girl. She was very pale and scarred, but was clearly about 16. 'Carver.' Called Isaac. 'Look at this.' Carver went to look and stepped back. 'Jesus Christ! Is that...?' A horrible thought then occurred to Isaac. He turned to the little sister and asked 'are you the only one who...harvests corpses?' She shook her head. 'There's lots of girls like me who gathers. We look for angels and gather ADAM, and mr. Bubbles looks after us.' Carver turned back to her and said 'what happens when you...grow up?' She was about to reply, but then hesitated. 'I don't know. I knew this other girl named Lilly, but on her 10th birthday, she disappeared. The doctors never say what happens.' Isaac looked back at the dead body grimly. 'I think we know now.' Carver was horrified. 'They turn kids into...that, (he gestured to the little sister, slightly offending her.) and send them off to dead bodies, while they get attacked by mutant drug-addicts, and then they eventually end up like that?! (He gestured towards the big sister) what kind of fucked up city is this anyway?' Isaac looked up and answered the question. 'It's a fucked up city under the ocean.' Carver looked up as well, and instead of the sky, there was a massive sheet of glass, with the sea on the other side. The engineer and the soldier looked at each other and nodded. 'Let's go back to the sphere.' Said Carver. 'Good idea.' Replied Isaac. As they went on their way, the little sister caught up with them. 'Wait. Can I come?' Isaac looked at her silently while Carver face palmed. 'Tell me you're not thinking about it.' Isaac then said to Carver 'better than leaving her down here.' Carver then shrugged and said 'so, from an underwater city full of freaks to a whole galaxy full of necromorphs. Nice.' Before they touched the sphere, Isaac turned to the little sister. 'What's your name anyway?' He asked. She answered 'my name's Emily. What's yours?' Isaac replied 'Isaac. This is Carver.' At his name, Carver said 'now that we're all friends, can we go now?'

After difficultly convincing Samus to focus on finding a way out instead of hunting pirates, an explosion went off nearby. 'What was that?' Asked master Chief. More explosions, and Arbiter realised what was going on. They're trying to destroy this ship! We have to leave!' The 3 ran to the sphere chamber, then Samus stopped. 'Wait. Lasky ejected this thing, didn't he?' She asked. Arbiter confirmed it, and Samus finished. 'Why is it still here then?' They all looked at each other, then realised they weren't alone. They looked up, and Ridley dropped down. 'A pleasure to see you again, bounty hunter. How long has it been, since you murdered me?' Chief then realised he was talking to Samus. In rage, she started rapid firing at her old adversary.

As Isaac, Carver, and Emily appeared from the sphere again, they realised they weren't back in the marker lab. they were in a small dark corridor. Seconds later, the sphere flashed again. When it was done, a bouncer-type big daddy was there, but it was heavily damaged, and it was carrying it's severed drill. 'Mr. Bubbles?!' Exclaimed Emily in surprise. Panicked, Isaac aimed his weapon. 'Ah shit. I thought I killed this guy already. Before the big daddy could attack, a door opened in the corridor. A strange machine then entered. It's head was a dome with an eyestalk in the middle and to lights like ears. The "neck" was a dark grille, the midsection held what looked like a toilet plunger and egg whisk, and the "skirt" was dotted with 52 bumps. More of them entered and their lights flashed as they spoke. 'Intruders-in-disposal-area. Exterminate-the-intruders! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!'

The Doctor sprinted back to the TARDIS and turned on the monitor. Obi-wan followed him in and was struck dumb at the control room size. 'How is this possible?' He asked. The Doctor smirked annoyingly and said 'impossible is my department. Let's see.' He checked the monitor and frowned. 'What?' He asked himself as he put his glasses on. 'What species are you, exactly?' Asked Obi-wan. The Doctor replied 'time lord.' The Jedi stepped back in surprise. 'That can't be right. They were just a myth.' The Doctor casually replied 'like I said. My department.' Setting the coordinates, he then saw a small, blue bin-like robot enter the TARDIS. It swivelled it's domed head 360* and beeped excitedly. 'This is R2-D2.' Explained Obi-wan. 'He's the most loyal droid you can find.' The Doctor patted R2 on the dome and said 'hello R2. Want to press the button?' At this, the astromech droid plugged something into the TARDIS and the engines started. 'Remind me master Kenobi.' Said the Doctor. 'Are you certain about coming along in this investigation?' Obi-wan replied 'of course. If this affects the whole galaxy, it needs to be dealt with.' The TARDIS console then sparked, sending R2 over the railings. 'Something's interfering with the coordinates!' Announced the Doctor. He then patted the console and said 'now what's wrong girl? What's all this about?' The spaceship/time machine landed then, on xenomorph prime. As the name suggests, this is the home world of the xenomorphs...


	4. The superior species

Slash entered his drop pod with the other young bloods. He finally got the chance to prove his worth as a hunter to the yautja. The pods were launched, and he braced himself for impact on xenomorph prime. How many of the serpents will he be able to kill? As the pods landed in different regions, he climbed a hill for a good vantage point. A xenomorph drone lurked nearby, dragging a bat-like creature into a tunnel. Before it could enter, it noticed a red light on it's shoulder. Looking in it's direction, it saw Slash standing there, and it shrieked as it was blown apart in a blue flash. After more xenomorphs were slaughtered in his wake, Slash found something very unusual. There was some kind of blue box in the middle of a smoking crater. The doors opened and released a cloud of smoke. A human male stepped out, coughing and waving a blanket to redirect the smoke. After he was done, he noticed Slash and did something no human has ever done when they see a predator. He smiled. 'Hello. Out for a hunt, are we?' Asked the Doctor. 'Don't mind me. Carry on.'

Ridley shook of Samus' onslaught and whipped his tail at the three. Knocked into the wall, Master Chief recovered quickly and grabbed onto Ridley's neck. He thrashed around, trying to shake the spartan off, until the Arbiter managed to slice off the bladed end of his tail. Screeching in pain, Ridley smashed down the wall and flew off into space, towards his ship. As Chief, Samus and Arbiter grabbed notched in the wall to escape the vacuum, the sphere flew out of it's chamber towards the breech. Thinking quickly, Chief leapt towards it after shouting 'Jump!' As Arbiter and Samus followed his example, the ubermorph entered and mimicked what they did, and the four of them vanished.

The Daleks surrounded Isaac, Carver, Emily, and the bouncer as they chanted 'EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!' On instinct, the big daddy charged and tried to drill one of them, but only met an invisible barrier, blocking it. In response, the Dalek casually said 'Exterminate.' It then fired a blue laser beam, which blew apart the big daddy's mask, and killing it before it even hit the ground. 'Mr. Bubbles! No!' Shouted Emily. Before she could run to the body, Carver held her back. 'Bad idea kid.' He told her. As the Daleks prepared to kill them, an alarm went off. 'Alert! Activity-in-vault.' One of the doors on the left opened, and Master Chief, Samus Aran, and the Arbiter entered. 'What?' Exclaimed the spartan. Before the Daleks could shout 'Exterminate!', the ubermorph followed the three out. It pounced at a Dalek, but couldn't damage it. As the Daleks fired at the ubermorph, all at the same time, Chief, Samus, and Arbiter tried to get back to the sphere, but the door blocked them off, meaning they had to go down the door at the end of the corridor, while the other three followed them. When they were all grouped up, Isaac started 'alright. Who the hell are you?' Chief explained 'spartan-117, Master Chief, of the U.N.S.C. This is Thel'Vadamee, Arbiter of the Sangheli, and this is Samus Aran...a bounty hunter.' She glared at him at this anti-climactic introduction. Carver explained 'My name is John Carver of earthgov. This is Isaac Clarke, C.E.C engineer, and the kid's Emily. Long story.' Arbiter noticed that Emily was looking at the floor, tearing up. 'Why is the human child like this?' She told him 'they killed mr. Bubbles. He was my best friend, and they blew him up!' She cried as soon as she finished. Confused, Samus looked at Isaac, who said 'the big diving suit thing.' After the bounty hunter scanned the three of them, she stared at the results. 'You 2 are from a long time ago. And the kid was from...WAY back. All from Earth though.' The doors opened, causing the six to hide. The ubermorph sprinted out, with 3 daleks chasing it. Clearly, it knew it couldn't kill them, so it was doing, in it's 5 red eyes, what the smart option was.

R2-D2 exited the smoking TARDIS and looked around, beeping in excitement. Slash stared at him and the Doctor in suspicion. Who or what were they? What he knew, however, was that they were unarmed. Obi-wan exited the TARDIS as well, causing Slash to reveal his wrist-blades the second he saw the jedi's lightsaber. A xenomorph warrior saw them and screeched to the area behind it. Countless hordes of xenomorphs left the planet-wide hive system through the many tunnels dotted around the surface of the planet. 'Uhh. Back in the TARDIS please.' Said the Doctor quietly. As he turned though, he saw that the TARDIS was gone. 'What?!' He exclaimed.

Still waiting for Isaac and Carver, Ellie decided to enter the facility herself with a ripper. After fighting through a few necromorphs, she found the sphere. Knowing this was the one Isaac and Carver were talking about, she placed her hand on it and vanished as it began it's time warp. Another flash of blue light, and Ellie found herself in some kind of battleship crewed by almost skeletal robots. Hiding, she noticed a thin, cloaked one overseeing the others. Trying to get to the door opposite her location, Ellie ran into one of the robots as it entered the bridge, alerting the others. When the overseer turned, she saw that it's eyes were organic. It coughed and looked at her. 'Who are you?' It demanded. His voice was rough, and angry. Ellie raised her hands to surrender as the robots aimed their weapons at her.

The xenomorphs charged at their prey relentlessly. 'Tear them apart.' The horde heard the queens in their minds. 'Strip their flesh.' Slash grabbed one by the neck and slit it's throat with his blades. Blasting a few with his plasma caster, Obi-wan sliced multiple xenomorphs apart with his lightsaber and force pushing them back. Seeing the acid blood burn his jacket, the Doctor realised an important fact in xenomorph biology. 'Their blood is corrosive!' He shouted. 'It's molecular acid!' Knowing this, Obi-wan stayed on guard for it, but Slash didn't change tactics, meaning he knew this. The xenomorphs continued their bloodthirsty assault, as praetorians arrived...


End file.
